Not the Girl They Want Me to Be 3
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Ziggy finally gets to meet his sister. Trans!Ziggy. Read the first 2 first.


"Ziggy and Dillon, go get out anyone still in the building," Scott ordered. "We'll take care of the bot."

The duo nodded and headed into the building.

"Find a way to go upstairs, you can teleport out anyone left up there. I'll take this level," Dillon ran ahead.

Ziggy spotted a set of stairs and headed up, careful not to trip on the rubble.

"Faith!?" A woman was screaming, "Where are you?"

Ziggy approached the noise noticing the smoke rising around them.

He went cold noticing who was making the noise but approached anyway, "Get out, I'll find her."

The woman kept looking, under a bed, opening a closet door. Ziggy grabbed her arm, "Erica. Get out of here. I will find her."

Her eyes finally landed on him, realizing what he was saying. She nodded and headed from the room.

"Faith?" Ziggy went to the next room noticing fire spreading across the ceiling. He finally spotted a small figure crouched next to a refrigerator.

Ziggy was crossing the room toward her when the ceiling started collapsing. He caught a beam but soon more came crashing down knocking him to the ground. His head and arm were sticking out, "Faith? Come here, I'll get you out of here."

The little girl shook her head.

Ziggy slid the glass up on his helmet, "Hey, I know I look a little scary, but see? I'm just like you. I can show you a magic trick too! I'll get you out of this room really quickly, but I need you to come take my hand."

His breathing was becoming harder and harder by the second between the rubble that was pressing down on him and the smoke he was now inhaling.

"Please, Faith. Your mom is missing you. I know you miss her too. I'll get you to her if you just come here."

The girl finally moved and took Ziggy's hand. "This might feel a little weird, ok?"

He teleported them outside, he sighed and rested his head on the ground.

"What took you so long?" Dillon approached.

Erica noticed them on the ground and came running, "Faith!"

The girl stood and ran toward her mom.

Ziggy groaned as he pushed himself up. He finally answered Dillon, "I was held up by a ceiling. Or held down really…"

Dillon caught him as he stumbled, "You have a few nasty burns."

"Pretty sure I have some broken bones too. Dr. K will have a field day scolding me," Ziggy leaned on Dillon, starting to walk toward the team.

Erica called out, "Thank you."

Ziggy glanced back toward her, "Make sure you get her checked out, she probably inhaled a lot of smoke." She nodded and watched as he limped away.

"Was that who I think it was?" Dillon finally asked when they were back at the garage.

Ziggy, who was being bandaged up, "You mean the woman who abandoned me and my little sister I'm not allowed to see?"

"Yeah, them."

"Yep," Ziggy hissed as gauze touched his burns.

"And she says you being a ranger would bring danger to your sister? Venjix causes danger all over. Corinth isn't entirely safe."

"Yep," Ziggy agreed, not wishing to talk about it more. Dillon took the hint and stayed quiet.

Once he was all bandaged up Dillon suggested, "Let's get you to bed. You need rest."

Ziggy moved very slowly up the stairs but eventually made it to their room and into bed. Ziggy was asleep before Dillon even finished fixing his blankets.

Ziggy woke to his phone ringing, "Hello?"

"Hi. It's Erica."

"Oh… What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you again for helping Faith. I was wondering if you'd want to meet me for lunch?"

"Sure? Is tomorrow fine?" He finished up his call and stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Dillon asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm on pain meds, I get food, she seems to want to just talk nicely now, so I think it'll be ok. But I'll call if I need help."

Ziggy entered the restaurant and looked around noticing Erica wasn't there yet. He found a spot in a booth and waited. Every minute past made him more and more worried that he had been stood up, but finally she appeared.

"Hi," she said nervously, "sorry for running late."

He shook his head, "it's fine. So, what did you want to meet about?"

"I realized that I was wrong, about a lot of things," she admitted. "I know I can't be the mom that you deserve, but I'd like it if we could get to know each other better. I also want you to be in Faith's life."

"If this is just because I saved her yesterday, you can forget it," Ziggy shook his head.

She spoke quickly, "I've been thinking it anyway. I thought you'd be dangerous for her to be around, fighting Venjix and having mob ties, but I realized that not everyone has the best past, including myself, so I shouldn't judge you based on that."

He looked out the window trying to process what she said. Finally, he asked, "What about me being trans?"

"I've researched it more and have had time to process everything. If you say you are a boy, then you are. I gave you up a long time ago, I shouldn't have expected you to be the same as I had imagined."

Ziggy nodded, "I can't promise that you and I will ever have a great relationship, but I would like to be there for her."

Erica smiled, "She keeps talking about the ranger who saved her yesterday, I think she'd love meeting you."

Ziggy smiled, "I can't wait."

They chatted a while longer while eating and then headed out their separate ways.

"How'd it go?" Dillon wondered when Ziggy showed back up to the garage.

"Really good surprisingly. Things might be a bit rough at first, but I think everything is going to be ok."


End file.
